


Snow

by MsPen



Category: Covington Cross
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPen/pseuds/MsPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Thomas regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

He could remember the very day before Anne became ill, the last moment she had truly still been among them.

It had been a rare, warm day in early spring, and she’d begged him to take a break from his ledgers, to go out riding with his oldest sons, to do anything but remain in his dark study, squinting over figures that would never add up.

Her eyes had sparkled with playfulness, as though she hadn’t a single care.  And, in fairness, she hadn’t.  She hadn’t understood how important it was that Thomas reconcile those figures with their coffers, how perilously close to debt they had become, because he had not told her.  He would not, he had vowed, ask his father for yet another loan, or sell another property.  But the crushing pressure of their dire situation had weighed on him, and it was a hard burden to bear alone.

So, he’d snapped at her.  Told her to take the boys out riding herself, if it was so damned important.  That they had their own chores to tend to, as she had hers, and wasting the day in idleness would not get the rushes swept or the servants in order or food on the dinner table.

The sparkle had gone from her eyes, replaced by the shine of tears she’d held back out of pride.  She could never stand to let hurt feelings show.  She’d left him to his dark study, to squint over the ledgers and fret about their future, and he did not seek her out to apologize.  He would show her that he was sorry in the morning, by taking the boys out for a ride.  Perhaps she would come along.

But by dinner time that evening, the fever was upon her.

And the next morning, it snowed.


End file.
